Letters to the characters
by Mariklover222
Summary: My first letters to the characters story! R&R!
1. Intro

Welcome everyone to Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series " Letters to the characters"! I'm your host, Mariklover222. The stars of Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series will answer your questions.

Introducing the characters:

Marik Ishtar

Yami Marik (aka Melvin)

Ishizu Ishtar

Odion Ishtar

Rex Raptor

Weevil Underwood

Ryou Bakura

Bakura

Yugi Mutou

Yami Yugi

Tèa Gardner

Serenity Wheeler

Joey Wheeler

and the list goes on...

Irisi: so send in your letters.

Marik: Read and Review, if you don't, you will be steved!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, LittleKuriboh does!

Hi everyone! Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series "Letters to the characters".

Irisi: Atemu, the first letter came. "Who is it from?" he asked.

To Atemu:

Konnichiwa Atemu! I think you're hawt, LOL! I love you Atemu (and you too Yami-kun)! Tee-hee...

Love: YamixShizuko xxoo

Atemu: Nice. Someone loves me. Thank you.

Yami: Yes. Thank you.

Irisi: a letter came for you as well, Odion. "Oh really?" he asked

Hllo! I have a question for Odion:

What do you do besides serving Marik and Ishizu all the time? Also, would you be interested in playing volleyball and being in a male-model photo shoot featuring kittens?

from: blackroseofpain

Odion: Sometimes I help Master Marik tune-up his motorcyle. Of course I'd be delighted to play volleyball and do a photo shoot with kittens.

Gold, gummibears and kittens- Atemu and Odion.

Irisi: thank you to both of you for answering the first two letters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YGOTAS, LK does!

Irisi: Rex and Weevil, I have a letter for you both. " really?" they asked.

I have several questions for Rex and Weevil.

- You got beaten up by those three street punks so they could get back the

card from that kid (I almost cried at seeing it). Next, there's a dog peeing

on you, poor Rex. Who of you was the first one to wake up again? Were you

badly wounded?

- When you stole the god cards, Bakura made you fall unconscious (and this

time I really cried). When you woke up, were you still in the alleyway in the

rain? Did Yugi let you lie there? That would be mean.

- When, how and where did you meet each other?

Just for Rex:

- Did your mother sew your had? That would explain why you love it so much.

- Do you already have a girlfriend? Because I would like to.

From: Thebigfatflyingbeastinthetree

Rex: wow, that's a hard one, but no, I bought this hat.

Weevil: Um... I can't remember.

Bugs and Dinos forever- Rex and Weevil.

Marik: my authoress girlfriend wants everyone to keep sending in your letters.

Irisi: awww... Marik*kisses him on cheek*

Marik: ^/^


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or YGOTAS.**

Irisi ran into the room with a letter in her hand. "Guys, we just got another letter." Irisi said.

This is a great idea.

Bakura: Will you mary me?

Ryou: What is it like having an evil half.

Melvin: Have you ever thought about being nice for a change?

From: roseofnoonvale

Bakura: No, I certainly will not marry you, girl.

Ryou: It's a pain in the neck.

Melvin: No, I have not.

Kill your family and cups of tea,

Bakura, Ryou, and Melvin.

Marik: That was…interesting

Irisi: Yeah

Marik: Keep sending your letters and Irisi will give you a cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh or YGOTAS end of story.

Irisi had another letter for the boys. "Another letter came." Irisi said. "It better not be the same girl." Bakura said.

I noticed you haven't got many reviews. Heres a few questions.

Bakura: why won't you marry me?

Marik: How come your evil council of doom never acomplishes anything?

Melvin: If Marik has to have an evil council of doom, could you give him some

advice. Also, why are you so mean?

Yugi: What is it like being the KIng of Games?

From: roseofnoonvale

Bakura: Because I'm a 5,000 year old spirit from Egypt.

Marik: I guess all of my plans are lousy.

Melvin: Because I can, also, Kill your family.

Yugi: It's super special awesome.

Super Special Awesomeness and evil masterminds,

Bakura, Marik, Melvin, Yugi.

Yugi: who would you prefer to share a body with Atemu of Yami

Bakura: have you ever thought of going to anger management classes

Ryou: would you like to sometime for some tea with my friends sometime

Also yugi your so cute!

With tons of love,

Order and chaos1

Yugi: They're the same person, I know I'm cute.

Bakura: No, I haven't.

Ryou: Of course, I'd love to.

Cuteness and tea,

Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou.

Irisi: Wow, two reviews in one day.

Marik: I agree. Keep them coming everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly: To Joey

What really is going on w/ you and mai Joey?

From: Lilly (Guest)

Joey: We're just friends, my friend.

Brooklyn Rage

Joey.

Lilly: Seto do u like me?

From: Lilly (Guest)

Seto: Are you coming onto me?

Screw the rules, I have money.

Seto Kaiba.


End file.
